Nullified Or No?
by Soda-fiedPsycho
Summary: Also a bad OC story. Read at your own caution, the plot is bad and the character development is nearly nonexistent.


Heyo! It is I, Soda-fiedPsycho!

AKA Null No Longer writer! Now, I hope you know, this story was made by me from an idea.

Now, my people reading, it is time to get to the story. :)

* * *

Beacon Academy, a place full of wonder. Marlais thought dryly. Currently, we have something amazing happening! A certain blonde hugging her little sister to death!

* * *

Marlais POV

Jeez, that must seem painful. Now, to try to listen to their conversation.. "I can't believe my little sister's coming to beacon with me!" The blonde all but exclaimed, while the timid Red Riding Hood was practically being humble and shy.

That was when her sister doesn't get the memo and uses her openly big sister attitude to do the best thing ever, embarrass her little sis. "Everyone's going to think you're the bee's knees, you got here two years early!" 

That's all I heard before I blocked out the conversation and just put my hands back into my pockets and looked at Beacon. When I first saw Beacon, I thought Disney owned it.

Legit, it's a castle. Anyway, I'm going to be honest, you haven't known me at all, have you, Audience? Well, let's just put out my abilities for the world to see, eh? 

Temporal Awareness, I can sense when time is messed up. This is due to my semblance, which is Time-Port which actually is pretty useful. Think of how many things I can use it?

Other than that, I can break the fourth wall, just I'll do it rarely, alright? This is supposed to be the introduction, after all.

No, I cannot tell who other characters are, and the narrator is a force that I'd not reckon with. Now, about my weapons! I use a Katana that transforms into a Scythe! I know, not really original, right? Well, that's because I'm an agility based attacker which makes no sense! Not only that, but I wear a jacket instead of normal combat attire because everything else has too much metal. Not even my weapons are made of metal.

I have a toy gun, it's made fully of plastic, and can actually block pretty well. I put a permanent amount of aura into it, and it doesn't look intimidating. Anyways, my attire literally consists of my shorts, my sneakers, my jacket, and my hood. I practically look like a Sans rip-off.

My katana/scythe is located as a watch, and my toy gun actually is attached to my back. I only hold onto it during a fight. Now then, what's my katana scythe's name? Well, I never made one! It's just my weapon to me, but I am pretty quick.

Anyways, time to move onto the story!

* * *

NO POV

So, after all that time in the airship, Marlais finally got to get out as it landed. He scanned over the courtyard, seeing everything that would be in a school, but as he looked closer, he saw a girl fall over a luggage. "Might as well go over there," he said to himself, while walking with his arms in his jacket.

He pulled one arm out as he was walking, seeing the time. "Oh, this is going to be wonderful.." It was a few minutes before mandatory attendance. "Well, kiddies, it's time for this little segment to end quickly, like the author sucks at writi-"

* * *

Ruby POV

I was currently being yelled at this crabby girl, and I just wish she'd stop yelling! That was when footsteps echoed and a voice called out, "Heya, banshee, howzabout ya scream yourself to death? Sindel wouldn't dare hear your voice for more than a minute."

That made the crabby girl just stop, frozen in time apparently. That was when she turned fifty shades of red. Then, the dust seeped into my nose, and I sneezed. The Crabby girl was engulfed in fire, ice, and lightning.

"Wow, I'm going to sound like Sans here, but that was a blast. She couldn't possibly be so cold anymore, amirite?" I groaned at the pun, looking for the source of the voice, and I couldn't help but giggle as I saw him. He was the most underdressed hunter-in-training I have seen. He literally just wore a civilian jacket, and he looked like Sans from Undertale if he had brown hair, two blue eyes, and with a neutral frown-ish smile.

Oh, and if Sans' jacket was ruined. Not only that, but that's when the crabby girl from before did something no one would have expected, ever.

* * *

NO POV

Marlais got to see the most brutal child ever suddenly reform, and then go to berating him. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM YOU WORTHLESS INSECT?!" was what her face screamed, but she took on a pitch only faunus/animals could hear. He just looked at her with a bored face, before asking, "what are ya? A princess? Now I know you're lying, this can't be Disney. Little Red Riding Hood isn't owned by disney." That's when Ruby started giggling.

That was the final straw, she looked like she could take on four nuclear bombs with her glare alone. That's when the missing vial from earlier the author forgot to comment on appeared in the hands of a shadow girl. "That's the borderline scum of Remnant, a Schee. Equality sucks now, doesn't it." She said it in the most dull tone he swore he could touch the voice itself.

The stupid, pathetic, IGNORANT BRAT, Weiss Schnee, left the area. "So, buddies, lemme say something. Oh, bye Shadow girl. Well, Little Red, Awkward Boy who's been standing around watching for five minutes straight, I guess we must say our names for plot convenience. I'm Marlais and I'm not even supposed to have a team. So, what are your names?"

Ruby looked over to Jaune, where he finally introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Jaune!"

Ruby started snickering, "Aren't you Vomit Boy?"

Marlais took a double take, and started laughing off like the world just ended and he was told the best joke ever. He pulled a soda can out of his jacket and drank from it. It was labeled: Pepsi.

Then he immediately stopped laughing, and looked to Ruby. "And you are?" 

Ruby jumped up like a god and shouted at the top of her lungs, "FAILURE!" and erased Marlais.

*BEEP* 

What happened actually was Ruby jumping up and yelling out, "Hi! I'm Ruby! Wanna be friends!?"

Marlais looked at her before shrugging. "Yeah, sure, why not. Please, just don't ask about my weapons. My jacket is my favorite. It shows that I mean no business and I'm too lazy to do shit about anything else." 

Jaune started laughing, "Aren't you a Sans cosplay?" Marlais merely looked at Jaune before bitch smacking him. "Bitch please!"

*BEEP*

"HELL NO!"

* * *

Hello! Welcome, welcome. I'm sorry for annoying you, but this is important! I am under very limited ideas! I need help! Just kidding, I got friends for that..

Or do I? 

Eh, who cares. So, hello! Thanks for reading!

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
